


Getting Ready

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete gets ready for a awards dinner. Patrick helps in his own way.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Getting Ready

Pete was lying on the couch, alternating between dozing off and playing with his phone when Patrick came into the living room. "What are you doing?" the singer asked as he adjusted the cuffs on his jacket.

Pete blinked. Patrick was in a very nice suit and tie. "Taking a nap," he said, yawning. "I was trying to anyway. Why? What did I forget?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "The awards dinner with the label?" He checked his watch. "You have half an hour to get ready."

Pete scrambled to his feet, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Fuck," he muttered. "Please tell me my suit is back from the cleaners.'

"The black one? I picked it up yesterday. It's hanging on the back of the bedroom door and everything else is laid out on the bed." He gave Pete a quick kiss. "Hustle, Wentz. Or we leave without you."

"That's not exactly incentive!" Pete yelled as he headed up the stairs. "Have I mentioned how much I hate award dinners?"

Patrick followed him. "Yes. Too many times to mention. I can quote you if that's what you're looking for."

Pete made a face. "Very funny." he stripped off his "Metallica" T-shirt as he walked into the bedroom, throwing it in the general direction of the hamper. "Thank God I took a shower this morning at least" His pants and underwear followed his shirt. "Are we driving or is someone coming to get us?"

"Label's sending a limo," Patrick said as sat down on the bed. His breath quickened as Pete kicked off his socks, leaving him completely naked. "I think it's because it's a safe assumption we'd be drinking."

"Except for Andy," Pete said as he reached for the new pair of underwear lying on the bed. "I know I definitely will be." he caught the look on Patrick's face and suddenly grinned. "See something you like?" he asked, preening a little.

"Yes." Patrick replied truthfully. he crooked a finger at the bassist. "Come here."

Pete did as he was told, standing directly in front of his lover. "Do we have time?" he asked. 

Not really. But I have a feeling that this won't take very long," Patrick said as he slid his hands up Pete's legs to rest on his hips, eyeing his considerable erection. "Very nice," he admired, licking his lips. "I think I like you like this."

"Would make going out in public a little hard," Pete said as he ran a finger along Patrick's cheek. "Beautiful baby."

Patrick blushed. "I'm not, but I really don't have time to argue with you right now." With that, he slid his mouth over Pete's cock and began licking it like an ice cream cone.

Pete let out a moan as he tangled his fingers in Patrick's red hair, knocking his hat off his head in the process. "Oh, God...you do that so good," he whispered as he watched his dick slide in and out of Patrick's mouth. "Love your mouth on me...fucking perfect."

 _You are,_ Patrick thought, letting out a muffled groan of his own as his head bobbed back and forth. So sweet and hot and good...my Pete. his fingers dug into Pete's ass cheeks, holding him still as he took him as deep as he could down his throat. _Come on, love...let me taste you. let me drown myself in you...Pete..._

"Patrick!" Pete cried, his entire body shaking as he came down the singer's eager throat. He fell to his knees, barely missing the bed as he sagged against Patrick. "Jesus."

Patrick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before giving Pete an awkward hug. "You okay down there?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Just...yeah." Pete rested his head against Patrick's knee. "Fuck."

Patrick giggled. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless before." He brushed his fingers through Pete's already disheveled hair. "It's a good look for you."

Pete was in the middle of coming up with a suitable retort when they both heard a quick knock on the front door, followed by Joe's voice. "Hey, guys!" he called from the bottom of the stirs. "Put your pants on! The limo's here!"

They both scrambled to their feet. "I'll stall them. You get dressed," Patrick said, picking up his hat. "See you downstairs."

Pete pulled him into a quick kiss. "I'll make it up to you later tonight after we get home,' he promised. 

"You better." There was no heat to his words, however as he stole yet another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'll hustle." Pete started pulling on his clothes as Patrick went downstairs.

The minute Joe saw him he started snickering. "I hope you have your hat," he said, gesturing. "Your hair is sticking up all over the place."

Patrick took one look in the mirror by the door and jammed his fedora down on his head. "Shut up," he said as he grabbed Joe's arm and dragged him to the waiting limo, calling for Pete to lock the door before he left.


End file.
